1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof, and to an organic light emitting diode display including a sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display which displays an image includes a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display which have drawn attention in recent years, and further includes an electrophoretic display, a plasma display device, an electrowetting display device, and a MEMS display device.
Among them, the organic light emitting diode display, which has drawn attention in recent years, has a self-emission characteristic and thus does not require a separate light source, differently from the liquid crystal display, so that thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Further, the organic light emitting diode display shows high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
This organic light emitting diode display may be bendably manufactured by using a plastic substrate, and may include a touch function for sensing a touch. However, the organic light emitting diode display has difficulty in performing a specific operation requiring a bending characteristic thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the embodiments and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.